Return of the Dragon
by The 1st Fallen Angel
Summary: Neferet is rising twenty-three years after her defeat. Nyx believes that she will need more help this time around so she sends Dragon and Anastasia to her aid in their reincarnated forms. Will Neferet stay gone for good this time? OC/reincarnation thing
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I hoped you enjoy this I had deleted the earlier version of this so it's all new I think I'm going to try to get more of the original character's POV'S so Read & Review and enjoy**

* * *

Dragon sat under the hanging tree with Shadowfax on his lap and Anastasia resting her head on his shoulder. Dragon smiled he was happy that he had her again. Shadowfax jumped off his lap and chased Guinevere in the meadow and Anastasia laughed. Dragon saw a figure at the corner of his eye and when he looked he saw there goddess Nyx walked up to them. Both Anastasia and Dragon stood up in the goddess's presents. Once she reached them a warm smile was plastered on her face.

"Marry met Anastasia and Dragon"

"Marry met goddess" they both replied the smile on the goddess's face grew as Shadowfax began to play with the hem of her dress. The goddess knelt down and scratched the cubby kitten's belly.

"Hello little one" she looked up at the two

"Anastasia I came to speak with you" Anastasia nodded and fallowed Nyx down a path. Dragon watch from the distance as the two spoke. The look on Anastasia's face began to change from happiness to sadness. She looked to her mate and she said something to her goddess and the goddess nodded. The goddess looked to Dragon and motioned him over with her hand.

_On earth twenty-three years later (3__rd__ person pov)_

She opened her eyes it was that same dream again she sighed and sat up today was a day she just wanted to stay in bed. She was tired and her body was slowly dying. Julie was dying of a brain tumor that could not be surgically removed. She stood up and got and spiked her short blonde hair. She looked at her brown eyes that were losing the life in them. The sixteen year old girl put on her face that she would put on like days like this.

"Go out with a bang Julie make them remember you for years to come" for some reason that always put a smile on her face. Julie graved her black beanie and skate board and jogged down stairs. It was Saturday and today was a day she could really be herself. She could be out of the house away from her two perfect brothers and her judging father. Her father always seemed to be ashamed over her even though she's dying. When she was outside the house she looked at the window to her father's room.

"One day I'll be rid of that bastard" she said to herself and made her way to the skate park. Julie didn't have very many friends everyone thought she was arrogant and stubborn. They were right but they thought so to a point that no one wanted to be around her. That was going to be the one thing she was going to regret most not making one friend before she died. After a few hours at the park she went to the arcade and wasted more of her shortening time there. She played a racing game with a few different guys and a shooting game. Her phone began to ring at six it was her older brother. She let out a wet cough before she picked it up

"Hey Darren" she said as she picked up

"Where are you?" he answered in an annoyed tone

"What is dad worrying that I may be ruining the family name again?"

"No!"

"Then why did you call? you only call me if dad tells you too"

"He wants you home"

"Why?"

"I don't know why just get your lesbian ass home" he hung up and Julie glared at her phone and her hand tightened around it.

"I'm not a lesbian. I'm straight why won't anyone get that threw their thick judgmental heads?!" she threw her cell phone and it hit one of the old arcade machines and cracked the screen. Julie heard the manager yell and she bolted. She ran down the street board in her hand she got three blocks away before she rammed into someone. Julie hit the ground and hit her head pretty hard on the ground. When she looked up the first thing she saw was blue tattooing on a woman's face and in the middle of her forehead a crescent moon.

"I am so sorry" Julie said instantly to the vampyre

"It is alright." the vampyre said while helping Julie up to her feet. That was also when the arcade manager ran around the corner.

"I'll get you, you little bastard" he said not seeing that it was Julie that had cracked the old machine.

"Crap" Julie muttered and she looked to the vampyre "sorry got to go" she said as she ran passed the vampyre and letting out another wet cough. The one cough turned in to a coughing fit so she didn't get very far away when the manager caught her.

"Well isn't it Ms. Reed" the manager said as he held up her arm.

"Mr. Walker" everyone knew that Walker was a total creeper this guy made slender man look like an outstanding citizen.

"What did I tell you if I saw you in my arcade again?" he asked with a slight smile

"You'll get my probation officer that my dad assigned me to for no apparent reason?" that wasn't it Julie and other kids heard rumors about what he did to kids in the back room and Julie thought that she was about to find out if those rumors were true.

"Julie Reed! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" a sudden pain burst through Julie's head and she was dropped to the ground. Julie heard Mr. Walker running away from her as she held her head in pain. Once most the pain was gone Julie looked up and there was the vampyre standing above her. She held out her hand again and Julie finally noticed the mark on her hand. Julie took her hand and the vampyre helped her to her feet once more.

"You're a tracker" Julie said the vampyre smiled

"Yes I am and you are the last fledgling I will ever mark" the vampyre touched the crescent moon on Julie's forehead and smiled "and a beautiful red fledgling at that" the realization then hit Julie. She looked at her reflection in the widow to her right and saw the Red Crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. Julie touched the crescent moon on her brow and tears began to run down her face.

"What is it child?" Julie instantly wrapped her arms around that Tracker's neck

"Thank you!" she cried "thank you so much!"

"Why are you crying?" the Tracker asked as Julie pulled away and whipped away her tears.

"I was dying. Now I'm going to live. I've been given a miracle" the Tracker smiled

"Our goddess is a kind and merciful one" the Tracker whipped a tear away with her thumb and smiled "I am Athena"

"Julie"

"Well Julie you are between two Houses of Night. Ashland, Missouri is right between the Tulsa House of Night and the Chicago House of Night."

"Would I ever get to see my family again?"

"Only if you wish so"

"I don't" was the only thing she said

"Would you like me to come with you as you get your things?"

"Yeah I would thank you"

"Which house of night would you wish to go to?"

"Tulsa"

It was 6:30 when she got back to her house and she thanked god or goddess now that this was the part of year that the sunset earlier. Once she walked inside all hell broke loose.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she heard her father yelled as she let Athena in. he walked in and he stopped once he saw Athena "who the hell is this!" he yelled at Julie's back. Julie looked at her father he didn't notice the new mark on her crown because her black beanie was covering it.

"This is Athena she's a tracker" Julie's father grabbed her by her upper arm and jerked her away from the vampyre causing her hat to fall to the ground.

"Why the hel…" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw the outline on his daughter's forehead. At first there was shock on his face then it was replaced with rage. He pushed her to the ground "get out of my house you freak" he said threw his teeth

"As soon as I get my stuff then you'll never see me again" she got up and ran up the steps to her room. She pulled her military issued duffle bag out of her closet and she stuffed her cloths into her bag. Julie took her laptop in her hand and she left the room she used to call her own. She heard her brothers from behind her watching.

"Julie!" her youngest brother who was five called her from his room. As she looked back she took a step wrong and fell down the stairs. When her head hit the hard wood floor at the bottom of the stairs darkness filled her sight and the smell of blood filled her nose.

Julie's eyes fluttered opened and there she saw the afternoon sky. Julie looked at her hand and saw it wasn't burning in the sun light.

"Crap I'm dead" she said in annoyed tone. She heard a laugh and she sat up and there she saw the woman that was called goddess in her dreams. "It's you" she said and the goddess smiled.

"You were with Dragon and Anastasia in my dreams"

"That was a memory from your past life not a dream"

"Past life?"

"Yes" Nyx smiled at me. She then gave me a somewhat serious look. "My daughter I need you for a special task"

"What is it?"

"When my last chosen daughter Zoey Redbird defeated an immortal by the name of Neferet twenty-three years ago Neferet didn't stay gone and Zoey will need your help"

"What do you want me to do?" I said with a tone that sounded like determination

"Help her defeat this darkness she would need someone like you" the Goddess caressed Julie's Face from her crescent moon down to across her lips. "blessed be my daughter" then my world went black again.

_1__st__ person pov_

I sat up with Athena's help my head ached and I was some place that I didn't recognize.

"Where am I?" I asked Athena

"The house of night in Tulsa" a woman with raven hair told me. Athena bowed to her respectfully

"Marry meet Priestess Zoey"

"Marry meet Athena" she replied. I gawked at Zoey I had seen some vampyres when I was growing up but none had tattoos like hers. Zoey looked at me with a smile on her face. "You must be Julie" I nodded "you know Julie you can change your name now"

"I can?"

"Yes you can, you have a new life now what do you wish to call yourself?"

"Riley Rhodes I always thought that it sounded kinda cool"

"Well then Marry Meet Riley Rhodes" she looked at my forehead "you have an interesting mark young one"

"What?" Athena pulled a mirror off the inside of a cabinet door and handed it to me. I looked at my reflection my mark had the same the crescent moon still wasn't filled in but where the goddess had touched my face there was scarlet. It was simple no floral design on my face like other vampyres yet it was me.

"You are special to our goddess like Zoey is" I looked at the new Blonde Vampyre that had red tattooing on her face.

"Riley this is your red high priestess Stevie Rae Johnson first red vampyre and high priestess"

"Marry meet Riley" she held out her hand I reached out to shake her hand but it was like I was on autopilot and I took her arm instead. I saw a quick flash of her as a fledgling and she had a blue crescent moon on her forehead and she was meeting Zoey for the first time. I looked at both of them.

"You too have been best friends since the day you were marked and you were a blue fledgling" all three women gave me a look

"You can see past lives" Zoey said and I nodded. It sounded pretty accurate to me but I wasn't exactly sure if seeing Stevie Rae as a blue fledgling counted. "Tomorrow you will get your class schedule and your mentor Stevie Rae will be there whenever you need her"

"Mentor?"

"She will be like an older sister, a teacher of our ways tell you change" Athena told me

"Or die" I added

"Yes" she said solemnly

"Can't wait to start" I said with a smile

* * *

**Okay I hoped you enjoyed Reviews make me fan girl happy :D oh and I was looking for a place between Chicago and Tulsa and I went for some place in Missouri so I was looking and do to the fact I'm a big Supernatural fan and Ash was one of my favorite characters I had to go with Ashland that's what Ash even called his heaven ~peace my dark sisters and brothers ~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Riley's pov_

I looked down the hallway I was so lost and very late to class. A red vampyre with a bow walked past me that I recognized from The Depot.

"Excuse me Professor Stark?" I said finally swallowing my pride.

"Yes?" he stopped

"Where can I find the stables for my fencing class?"

"I'm heading there right now why don't, you come with me"

"Thank you sir" I bowed respectfully.

_Zoey's pov_

I stood beside Aphrodite as we watched Darius demonstrate a fight with one of his right hand man of the son of Erebus by the name of Tori. Tori had bested Darius for the third time.

"I swear he is now just trying to see if he can beat him now" Aphrodite commented and I rolled my eyes because she was right.

"How are the students doing?" my mate said from behind me I turned around and was met with a kiss.

"Well Aphrodite's mate keeps getting himself beaten up other than that, they haven't started their lesson yet"

"Well that's a relief for you" stark said to a very late red fledgling

"If you were any later you would be looking for your third period"

"I don't like asking people for help" she said bluntly.

"Fledgling!" Tori called "how would you like to battle?"

"Tori!" I said in a demanding voice but Riley was already there taking a foil out of his had that's when my Seer Stone began to warm.

_Riley's pov_

I smirked as I took the foil from the blue vampyres hand. For some reason the foil felt right in my hand. The Vamp attacked first and I just went purely on instinct. I dodged when he jabbed, I blocked his blows and I got him with every blow I gave him. I heard everyone talking I couldn't make out words I was too focused fighting. He lunged at me and I elbowed him in the back as I dodged his blow. He fell to the ground and I had my blade to his neck as I straddled his chest. He was panting and sweaty I found it weird because I wasn't. I felt a warmth on the inside of my right wrist. I looked at my wrist and I had gained another mark. I stood up and backed away from him the mark on my wrist belong to someone before. It belonged to the man in my dreams known as Bryan Lankford or Dragon. I closed my eyes and I touched one of the dragon heads.

"He was not insulting you, he was saying you strike like a serpent. More like a Dragon" an image of the women I had seen in my dreams flashed by my eyes and a creature of smoke in a cage. He made a promise to never harm her then centuries later I watched him slit her throat. He turned human and I saved him.

I opened my eyes and I looked at the vampire I had fought but it wasn't exactly him, his blue eyes didn't change at all but he was now a women with different markings.

"My own" slipped from my lips and I passed out.

* * *

**Honest opinions who thought it was going to be the other way around?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Riley's pov_

My eyes fluttered open. I was in my room in the Depot and I sat up in my bed.

"Are you okay?" it was the vampyre who was once Anastasia, the mate of my past self.

"Zoey told me what she saw about us" I looked him in his turquoise eyes, but he was looking down. "I don't care who you were or who I was I don't like you" I smiled.

"That's what Anastasia felt about Dragon at first" he turned and made for my door. Without turning to look at me he told me his name "I'm Tori by the way" I smiled "Riley Rhodes"

_Riley three years later_

My alarm clock screamed at me telling me to get up. It was sun down which means time for my "morning" run. I used to run when I was human after I woke up and weekends if I felt like it, I kept the habit even though I no longer need it. I crawled over tori making sure I didn't wake the sleeping son of Erebus and I pulled on my running cloths. I ran up the stairs of the depot and I plugged in my iPod and an old song for 2013 began to play called _Radioactive by Imagine Dragons_; it was one of my favorite band along with _Flyleaf _& _Fireflight._ I ran down the street tell the Depot was completely out of sight. I felt something strange begin to stir. I turned off my iPod and unplugged my head phone from my ears. I heard a familiar voice begin to call out my name but my old name from my past life.

"Bryan" I looked around franticly as the mark on my wrist began to burn "Bryan I know your there"

"Show your face coward!" I ordered

"I knew you were in there Dragon" I felt a dark force begin to surround me like I was being hunted. "Why are you hiding in that little girl's body?" the voice asked

"I'm not hiding" what I said sounded like my voice but it wasn't exactly my voice or was it Dragon's "you're the one that's hiding now WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"who says I'm hiding" I suddenly felt the darkness on my I looked down at my wrist and there was a huge black spider on me, I shrieked and shook it off and as I did I saw hundreds of spiders crawling up my legs. I knew the only thing that dragon was scared of was losing Anastasia and nothing else I have the same fear but I'm also horribly terrified of spiders my brother had put me in a clear plastic box full of his pet spiders and some that he had captured my father just laughed as he watched me scream my mother who was very pregnant at the time got me out and took me to the hospital because there were a few black widows in there and I had a lot of spider bites. I ran so fast back to the depot I could have won the Olympics. I ran straight into Tori's arms as he was rounding the corner to the stairs.

"Oh my goddess are you okay?!" I was hyperventilating and tears were pouring out of my eyes

"So… so… spiders! Many! So many spiders!" I buried my face into his bare chest. He held me tight he knew I hated spider he also knew I hated crying more, it made me look week.

"sshhh it's okay" he said as he stroked my hair "I was wondering my you were so terrified" when I had become the red high priestess in training Tori had given me his oath I told him he was a moron I could die but he insisted on it I couldn't say no to him he was my soul mate. Zoey came running around the corner with Stark on her heels with an arrow drawn.

"What's wrong?" she asked us I pushed away from Tori and wiped away my tears fast

"Nothing" I said without any emotion.

"Nothing?" Zoey crossed her arms

"Yes priestess nothing is wrong"

"Then why are your eyes red"

"She had another dream of her past life losing Anastasia Priestess" Tori lied for me "it's a form of PTSD due from her former life I believe" Zoey looked at me

"Is that true?"

"Yes priestess" Zoey looked at Tori

"Where's your shirt?" She asked

"When my shift was over I took an empty room I was too tired to make it back to the school" Zoey nodded and Stark rolled his eyes.

"Riley please get ready for your classes"

"Yes priestess" I walked off and Tori was right behind me.

_Zoey's pov_

"They do understand that they can't be together right?" I asked Stark as I pulled on my white blouse with the teacher's crest on the breast. "He's a vampire and she's a fledgling"

"Now when did that stop anyone before?" Stark asked as he put on his belt "it didn't stop Aphrodite"

"Nothing stops Aphrodite" I cut him off

"It didn't stop Dragon and Anastasia or us"

"We had a different case" I leaned against the dresser and stark stood a foot away from me.

"And how was that?"

"You are my guardian you were the first red male vampyre and I was chosen by the goddess and a fledgling with tattoos like no other vampire in history"

"Last time I check they right now have the same story as us. He gave her his oath last year"

"What? She could die this year"

"I don't think she will"

"Why do you say that?"

"You didn't" and he kissed my nose "she almost slugged him when he gave him his oath and besides she is the red High Priestess in training. She's going to need him" he was right something was coming something dark I sensed it this morning.

_Riley's pov_

"Can anyone tell me of the origin of the Kalona's Guard?" Professor Maslin asked the class. Nobody rose their hand "anyone?" again nobody. Kalona's Guard originated over twenty- seven years ago Kalona the brother of Erebus was cast out of Nyx's realm millennia before. He had rapped many Native American women that died after giving birth to his children which look like giant man crows. Kalona latter when the Immortal Neferet wanted to destroy the world and become our new goddess he gave us our school and our goddess his oath to protect it he had been a warrior of Nyx's before and before he could come back to her realm he had to have forgiveness first but not from her from himself. Once Kalona help our wonderful High Priestess Zoey Redbird defeat the Tsi Sgili he was welcome back to her realm from that day forward that had been both read and blue vampire's serving under Kalona as his guard also with Kalona's Guard women can be warriors as well." I couldn't help but smile I wanted to be a warrior it was in my blood to fight…. Okay more like my soul but that's what you get for sharing a soul with the greatest swords man the world has ever known. The bell rang dismissing us. "Okay class remember you have a test tomorrow so study." I walked down the hall with my skateboard in my hand. I got a running start and I hopped on my board and I made my way to the cafeteria. I road past Darius the leader of the Sons of Erebus and Stark the leader of Kalona's Guard.

"Off the Board!" they both called after me, I looked behind me then back to my front and there stood another Professor in my path. I crashed onto the ground and I glared at him, He held out a hand. I stood up on my own and I kept glaring at him.

"Are you all right?" Rephaim asked me

"Fine" I walked off.

I got to the door of the Stables I was grabbed by my arm and pulled around the building. Tori pinned my small body with his mountain like body against the wall. He met my lips and an image of Dragon and Anastasia doing the same thing when he was a fledgling popped into my head. I pulled away and Tori was really confused

"Another image" I nodded "Of what?"

"Them hiding like we are"

"When you make the change we don't have too"

"_If _I make the change" tori shook his head we always had this argument

"You're my mate deal with it" he kissed me again. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. A deep voice cleared their throat and we both froze. Travis and Lenobia stood there Travis had his hands in his pockets and Lenobia had her arms crossed

"I believe you young lady have a class with me" I nodded

"Tori, Darius has been looking for you"

"Yes sir" he said when I said "yes ma'am" Tori put me down and light blinded me. I closed my eyes when I opened them again I was in Nyx's realm. The sun shone on my light skin. A laugh sounded around me

"Whose there?!" I yelled my world changed around me and I was back at the school. There were Raven Mockers everywhere and the stables were on fire. I watched kids fighting them off and two professors no one the kids were trying to save one I knew where I was now. I watched Zoey and her circle ride off on horses. Kids desperately tried to fight off the Raven Mockers to get to Anastasia, I watched dragon fight to get to his wife. Tears ran down my eyes as I watched Rephaim slit her throat. I cried when dragon did I had felt his pain. The world changed around me and now I was at the same place dragon once had been while Tori was at the place were Anastasia was and dripped from his mouth.

"Do you want to lose him?" he fell to the ground

"NO!" I screamed I tried to run to his side but I couldn't move "Tori"

"Leave your Goddess and he will be spared" the voice told me.

"Tori!" he started seizing

"I'll let you decide Dragon"

"Tori" I screamed someone held my arms down and I tried to fight them "TORI!"

"I'm here" I heard his voice I opened my eyes and there he was. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I cried "don't leave me" I cried into his neck.

"What's going on?" an Okie twang asked. Tori shifted, I hung on tighter to him and I dug my nails in his back.

"She just woke up screaming" Tori told High Priestess Stevie Rae. He stroked my spine as I shook "It's okay my love" he whispered in my ear "I'm here to protect you."

* * *

**Okay I'm thinking next time I'll do a little fluff I spent too much on the fact that they are Anastasia and Dragon and yes I tried to make them a bit like them but I also need to make them their own people so Read & Review **


End file.
